


The Babysitter

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is Sammy's babysitter and they play a little game</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

Sammy liked going over to Lucifer’s house in the afternoons after school while Dean was off at practice for whatever sport he was currently playing. Sammy had never gotten into sports, and while that was fine, he couldn’t stay home alone, so he’d go over to his 19 year old babysitter. At times Sammy didn’t like the fact that Luci was called his babysitter, he was more than that, a friend, and more recently something more.

It started kinda simple, really. Dad had had to work the overnight shift and Dean was spending the evening at a friend’s house so Sammy had gotten to stay the night with Lucifer. They’d been eating ice cream and Sammy had gotten it all over himself, so Luci had helped him get undressed and go to take a shower. Maybe Lucifer’s hands had lingered a bit longer than was decent, but Sammy was 8 so he didn’t realize that fact. 

It felt good having Luci’s hands on him, really good in fact. And Sammy knew that if someone made you feel good you were supposed to do the same for them, at least that’s what Dean told him. So after he was out of the shower and wrapped in nothing but this big fluffy towel Sammy made his way down to the living room. He was supposed to be going to bed, but he wanted to tell Luci goodnight and give him a great big hug.

Luci was sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the TV screen. There were two guys on the screen, wrestling naked, at least that’s what Sammy thought they were doing. He looked over at Lucifer and noticed he had his hand wrapped around his dick and was slowly touching it. Sammy knew that felt good and figured he could help Lucifer feel good because Luci always was so good to him.

He climbed on the couch next to Lucifer and reached out with one pudgy hand, touching Lucifer. 

“Oh, fuck, Sammy,” Lucifer moaned, looking at the boy with startled eyes.

“Feel good?” Sammy asked, his innocence showing in his voice.

“Mm, yeah, Little Man. You have no idea how good that feels. You know what would feel even better?”

Sammy shook his head, he didn’t know.

“It would feel better if it was your mouth instead of your hand.”

Sammy blinked up at him, confused. “But... you’re silly Luci.”

Lucifer gave Sammy this little look, “Don’t believe me, do you?”

Sammy shook his head.

“Let me show you?” Lucifer replied, licking his lips.

Sammy bit his lip before nodding, “Okay.”

Lucifer turned off the TV, picking Sammy up. Before Sammy could question him Lucifer said, “Just going where we have a little bit more room, Baby.” He carried Sammy into his bedroom, laying the boy down on his bed. He pulled the towel off, looking down at the perfect body on his bed just waiting for him to touch and take.

“So pretty, Sammy,” Lucifer whispered, awe in his voice.

Sammy blushed at the words, it made him feel a little funny inside but in a kinda good way. 

Lucifer kneeled down on the bed, pressing little kisses onto Sammy’s legs, which made the boy giggle and squirm. He moved upwards until he was mere inches from Sammy’s dick. Lucifer winked up at the boy before leaning down to take him completely into his mouth.

Sammy made this little sound, halfway between a moan and a squeak of protest. What Lucifer was doing felt... weird and good and other things that Sammy couldn’t begin to understand. He didn’t understand what Lucifer was doing other than the fact that it was interesting. Sammy could hear Lucifer making these little happy noises as he sucked him and it was making Sammy feel all funny inside. Whatever he was doing to him was making Sammy’s toes curl up and his breathing come fast and erratic, and Sammy was lost.

Lucifer pulled back long enough to whisper, “Feel good, Baby?”

“Uh-huh, Luci, so good.”

“Mm, knew you’d like this,” he said, going back down on the boy. He continued what he was doing until Sammy was thrashing and moaning and then did it some more, only stopping when Sammy whined that it was starting to hurt. “Sorry, Baby. Too much?”

Sammy nodded, it had felt incredible until it was too much. “Yeah, sorry. I can do better.”

“Shh, you did perfect, Angel. So perfect. You were such a good boy for me, Sammy. Came all nice and pretty for me.” Lucifer was still rock hard himself, even more so than he had been while he was watching porn. He moved up the bed until he was laying next to Sammy and leaned in to give the boy a kiss. “Tasted so good in my mouth, Sweetie. Mm, so good.”

Sammy giggled a bit, Lucifer was making him feel all fluttery inside. While Lucifer was still dressed, his dick was still hanging out of his pants and Sammy could see it was really hard. Lucifer had made him feel good so it only made sense that he returned the favor. “What should I do?” Sammy whispered, looking down at Lucifer’s crotch.

Lucifer pulled his shirt off and kicked out of his pants. “Why don’t you lick it like it’s a popsicle? Bet you’d do really good at that.”

Sammy nodded, moving down to Luci’s crotch. The man was so big, much bigger than Sammy, bigger than Dean even, and Sammy hoped he would do good at this. He wanted to make Lucifer proud of him, Lucifer was always so good to him. He leaned forward, licking the head of Lucifer’s dick, making the man moan.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy, Sammy. God, that feels good. Wrap your mouth around the head, god, that would feel so good.”

Sammy did as he was instructed. It tasted... Sammy wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, but the happy noises that Lucifer were making were enough to make Sammy continue. The fact that Lucifer was cursing up a storm in between telling Sammy how good he was being was a bit embarrassing. He continued to lick and suck Luci’s dick, until the man was telling him to pull off. He wondered if he had done something wrong.

“Did great, Baby, don’t worry. But... fuck so close, gonna come soon.”

Sammy gave him this confused little look.

“Mm, wrap your hands around me, Angel. That’s it, fuck, yeah, move ‘em up and down. That’s a good boy. Fuck, that’s it, just like that. Oh, fuck, Sammy. God, someday, gonna come in your mouth. Gonna fill that sweet little mouth of yours.” He reached down, resting one hand on the back of Sammy’s head, the other moving to cup Sammy’s ass. 

When Lucifer’s fingers brushed against Sammy’s hole he let out a startled little gasp, which made the man curse and shake. Sammy found his hands being covered in warm, wet whiteness, and Lucifer kept moaning his name, telling him how good he was. Sammy wondered at the slick mess on his hands and brought one up to his mouth. He licked his sticky fingers, not sure if he liked the taste or not, but the sight made more of it come out of Lucifer’s body. It felt odd, Lucifer’s fingers on his ass, circling his tight little hole, odd, but good. 

“Mm, so good, Baby. Wanna try something, can I?”

Sammy nodded, still licking off his fingers. He let Lucifer push him onto his back and watched as the man scooped up some of the wetness. Lucifer told him to spread his legs, so he did, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure what the man was up to, but it wasn’t completely unpleasant so he didn’t say no.

Lucifer grinned down at the boy, so innocent, so trusting, looking so debauched. He circled the boy’s tight rim with a come slicked finger, gently applying pressure until the tip of his finger breached the small boy’s body. And fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things he had ever seen, be even hotter to have his cock buried inside the boy, but Lucifer knew he wasn’t ready yet for that. Lucifer hushed Sammy when he whimpered a bit, telling him it would get better.

All too soon Lucifer was thrusting that finger in and out of the boy, kissing him to calm him down. “Think you can take two fingers now?”

Sammy didn’t know if he could, but he wanted to make Lucifer happy so he whispered, “Yeah, can take it.”

Lucifer grinned, working another finger into the tight hole. Fuck was Sammy tight, never touched by anyone but him, he could tell that. He slowly worked his fingers in and out of Sammy’s tight little hole, stretching him open. And as tempting as it was to just keep going, keep stretching Sammy open until he could fit his whole cock inside the boy, Lucifer knew that was pushing things. It was bad enough what he was already doing, but fuck if Sammy wasn’t tempting.

He teased Sammy until the boy was trembling, using his other hand to stroke the boy’s small cock until he came, crying out Lucifer’s name. Lucifer could tell the boy was exhausted, that he was barely staying awake, so he gave him a little kiss on the forehead and tucked him in, before Lucifer went back downstairs and finished his movie. It was dissatisfying, but it did the trick in the long run. 

When morning came Lucifer sat Sammy down, telling him the game they had played the night before was just for them, their secret. Sammy gave him a little grin, he was good at secrets, and he promised to not tell anyone, not even Dean. When John came to pick Sammy up he smiled, Lucifer was always such a good help with Sammy.


End file.
